


Запертая дверь

by showsforsnails



Category: Inspector George Gently
Genre: Gen, Investigations, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showsforsnails/pseuds/showsforsnails
Summary: Почти юмор и почти детектив об эпизодическом персонаже, которому пришлось изобрести фамилию, потому что в сериале у него было только имя.





	Запертая дверь

Сержант Экерли едва успевает добежать до сарая, прежде чем дождь, который с утра то накрапывал, то лил, то ненадолго прекращался, чтобы затем снова начаться, переходит в ливень. Настоящий весенний ливень.  
Сержант оглядывается, видит древние останки телеги, до которых, пожалуй, даже дотрагиваться опасно, и садится на пороге, где светлее. Брюки вымокли до колен, на них налипли земля и травинки, которые Экерли не удосужился счистить, на щеке, кажется, осталась царапина от ветки, в глаза течет вода с волос. Сержант поднимает руку к лицу и замечает грязь под ногтями и свежую ссадину. Он убирает волосы со лба и вытирает руку о брюки. По крайней мере, теперь его точно никто не примет за детектива.  
Он не мог бы никому внятно объяснить, на чем основана его уверенность, что контрабандисты, замешанные в убийстве Пола Грегсона, пользуются именно заброшенным хутором Тоби Марра. Он доверяет своей интуиции, но понимает, что его начальству нужны доводы посерьезнее, а еще лучше – доказательства, и поэтому пришел сюда один, воспользовавшись выходным днем. «Если меня здесь убьют, - мелькает у него мысль, - никто даже не узнает, где меня искать». Он пожимает плечами – ему пока ничего не угрожает.  
В сарае пусто, если не считать той самой телеги. Он, конечно, пройдется по нему (только посидит еще чуть-чуть), но дому уделит намного больше внимания.  
Экерли лезет во внутренний карман куртки, достает карандаш и записную книжку, открывает ее, находит чистую страницу и застывает. Затем корявым прыгающим почерком выводит:

все мы  
стремимся найти свое место  
стремимся полезными стать  
стремимся себя проявить  
но к цели  
ведут нас длинные и запутанные дороги  
и мы успеваем забыть…

Сержант Экерли досадливо хмурится, зачеркивает «длинные и запутанные дороги», закрывает записную книжку и возвращает ее на место. В последнее время у него ничего толком не пишется. Он поднимается на ноги.  
Поверхностный осмотр сарая ничего ему не дает. Сержант выходит под дождь и, ссутулившись и наклонив голову, бежит к дому. Дверь заперта, но он находит окно, которое легко открывается, стоит лишь поднажать.  
Экерли встряхивает головой, вытирает с лица воду и оглядывается в поисках какой-нибудь бочки или еще чего-нибудь, чем он мог бы воспользоваться, чтобы забраться в окно. Ничего нет, или просто он ничего не может разглядеть в густой траве. Приходится просто подтягиваться и лезть.  
В школе, несколько невпопад думается ему, он терпеть не мог занятия спортом. Впрочем, когда он учился в школе, у него и в мыслях не было, что он когда-нибудь захочет работать в полиции – эта идея пришла ему только в самом последнем классе. Смутное недовольство окружающим миром требовало выхода и никак не могло ни во что оформиться, и в конце концов он решил – он станет полицейским, чтобы изменить систему изнутри, чтобы получить возможность сделать что-то по-настоящему полезное и хорошее.  
Экерли пробирается к двери мимо свернутого в рулон пыльного ковра и упавших стульев, обходит большого сонного паука, на всякий случай стараясь двигаться как можно тише, хотя и уверен, что в доме сейчас пусто. Он проводит рукой по стене и слышит, как под обоями болотной расцветки осыпается штукатурка. Осторожно открывает дверь, которая все-таки издает довольно громкий скрип, и выходит в основное помещение, содержащееся, судя по всему, в относительной чистоте. Он озирается – отодвинутый к стене стол с пустой пепельницей, несколько стульев, продавленный старый диван, пятна на выцветших обоях, раскрытый пустой шкаф. Здесь тоже ничего интересного. Придется подняться по лестнице.  
На втором этаже он заходит в первую же дверь, оказывается в спальне, в очередной раз чувствует, как у него кружится голова (в последний раз он как следует ел, кажется, вчера; а когда ему в последний раз удавалось выспаться, вообще неизвестно), и усаживается на узкую кровать, поверх смятого одеяла.  
Только теперь он замечает, что на полу темнеют следы от его ботинок. Экерли опускает голову на руки. Дождь стучит по крыше, по углам слышится шорох – возможно, это мыши, возможно, ему просто мерещится, как мерещатся в шорохе дождя голоса и музыка.  
Хорошо, думает он, никакой результат – это тоже результат. Если во всем доме ничего не найду, по крайней мере, не придется позже объяснять, как я без ордера добыл улики.  
Ты идиот, Кевин, думает он. Ты редкостный и удивительный болван, который вообще ни на что не годится. С чего ты взял, что хоть что-нибудь здесь найдешь? Может, Эндрюс ездит на хутор Марра по каким-то другим делам. Может, они действительно пользуются этим домом (не «может», а так и есть, возражает он себе, я в этом уверен), но неужели ты думал, что найдешь здесь доказательства не только их занятий контрабандой, но и их причастности к убийству Грегсона? Не говоря уже о том, что держат здесь только товар и то не всегда, а все относящиеся к делу бумаги лежат в каком-то другом месте. Да, думает он, в каком, интересно? И какой в этом смысл? А какой смысл, спрашивает он себя, держать компрометирующие тебя документы в доме, куда так просто забраться? А почему бы им их не уничтожить?  
А это уже вопрос не ко мне, вяло отвечает он себе, опускаясь на постель и закрывая глаза.  
Стопка писем лежит на подоконнике, платяной шкаф оказывается доверху забит ящиками, на Тайне поднимаются и опадают волны, инспектор Джон Бакхус улыбается из своего Лондона, а затем появляется старший инспектор Белби и требует ордер на обыск.  
Экерли вздрагивает и просыпается. На подушке остались мокрые разводы от его волос.  
Разумеется, в комнате нет платяного шкафа, а есть только полка, на которой ничего не лежит; разумеется, на подоконнике тоже ничего. Экерли опускается на колени и заглядывает под кровать. Там тоже пусто, даже пыли нет. Экерли поднимает край матраса, проводит под ним рукой – тоже ничего. Впрочем, есть еще вторая комната.  
Дверь во вторую комнату заперта – на месте замка пустует отверстие, поэтому он предполагает, что она закрыта изнутри на задвижку. Экерли успевает подумать о том, чтобы выбраться на крышу и с крыши забраться в окно комнаты, и отбросить эту идею как неосуществимую, когда он понимает, что из-за двери доносятся какие-то звуки. Он замирает.  
Ему кажется, что это голоса, но он не может понять, сколько там человек и о чем они говорят. Он старается не шевелиться и прислушивается, но голоса остаются все такими же неразборчивыми, и он намного отчетливее различает прочие звуки: скрип половицы под ногой, стук капель по оконному стеклу, тиканье часов где-то в доме и не попадающее в такт с ним тиканье его собственных часов, которые каким-то чудом продолжают работать, шорохи и трески по всему дому, и отдающийся у него в ушах стук сердца. Он опускается на колени у двери и прикладывает к отверстию ухо, но все равно ничего не может разобрать. Тогда он заглядывает в него.  
Сначала он ничего не может различить. Затем смотревший на него с той стороны двери человек отодвигается.  
Экерли поднимается и отступает к стене. Он не вооружен, он вряд ли успеет убежать, да и обидно уходить так ничего и не выяснив. По крайней мере, думает он, меня действительно нельзя принять за полицейского.  
Кто скрывается в той комнате? Кто-то из контрабандистов? Кто-то, кого они похитили и держат в этом доме? Для чего им этот кто-то? Что он ему скажет?  
Экерли ждет. Ничего не происходит. Дверь не открывается, из-за нее не доносится ни звука, пропали послышавшиеся ему голоса. Никто не выходит в коридор, и Экерли, с досадой представив себе, как придет завтра на работу, так и не узнав, прав ли он был в своих догадках, отступает от стены и стучит в дверь.  
\- Уходите, - доносится из комнаты старческий голос.  
\- Сэр... мэм... сэр, - Экерли не может понять, как обращаться к обладателю голоса. - Я... я заблудился.  
(Неужели, Кевин? И поэтому ты забрался через окно в чужой дом?)  
– Сейчас придет мой племянник, - дребезжит голос.  
\- Скоро? - спрашивает Экерли.  
За дверью воцаряется молчание.  
\- Послушайте, - добавляет Экерли, - я заблудился, я не знаю этих мест, я... все, что я знаю, это что где-то здесь должен быть заброшенный хутор, и что оттуда уже недалеко до города. Не помню имени хозяина – Миллз, Мун, Мур...  
\- Марр? – скрипит голос.  
\- Да! – с облегчением говорит Экерли и спохватывается: - кажется, кажется, это оно. Сэр... мэм... если вам несложно, или если ваш племянник приедет и объяснит мне, как туда добраться, я буду очень благодарен. А оттуда я как-нибудь сам выберусь в город.  
Его собеседник, если его так можно назвать, молчит.  
\- Вы не против? – спрашивает Экерли.  
Молчание.  
Экерли не знает, что ему дальше делать, не понимает, зачем он разыграл всю эту комедию, подозревает, что разумнее всего было бы тихо уйти и никому не рассказывать о произошедшем, но настолько разочарован, настолько недоволен своей очередной неудачей, что решает остаться. Посмотрим на этого племянника, думает Экерли, если он, конечно, существует, вдруг это хоть что-то даст. Неужели, думает он дальше, я только что разговаривал с самим Тоби Марром? Неужели он не сбежал в Шотландию, как мы думали, а продолжает жить под самым нашим носом?  
Он спускается на первый этаж, вяло отмечая про себя пятна на обоях и трещины в перилах, возвращается в комнату, через которую проник в дом, нерешительно усаживается на самый край пыльного, прикрытого газетами кресла и готовится к долгому ожиданию, когда снаружи стихает шум, нараставший последние несколько минут, а из окна верхнего этажа раздается:  
\- Джейми, они тебя выследили! Беги!  
Тихо, как будто у него есть шанс остаться незамеченным, Экерли поднимается и делает шаг к окну. С остановившегося перед домом мотоцикла слезает невысокий плотный человек в потрепанной одежде, с короткими рыжеватыми волосами и торчащими ушами. Когда он поворачивается, Экерли узнает его – это Джеймс Монро, известный также как Джейми Мун, контрабандист и убийца, которого они уже давно и безуспешно разыскивают.  
Какая удача и какое невезение; все, на что сейчас может надеяться Экерли, это что ему позволят уйти отсюда живым, что он или сможет убедить Монро в том, что полностью безобиден, или успеет незамеченным выбраться из дома и уйти. "И тогда, - мысленно добавляет он, - они точно поймут, что к ним приходила полиция, и успеют скрыться. Нет, так не пойдет".  
\- Джейми! – снова доносится с верхнего этажа.  
Монро поднимает голову.  
\- Привет, дядя, - говорит он. – Я привез тебе кофе.  
\- Джейми! – скрипит голос. – Беги, я его задержу.  
Монро поворачивает голову и встречается взглядом с Экерли, не успевшим вовремя отступить вглубь комнаты. Он улыбается и подходит ближе к окну.  
\- Я заблудился, - произносит Экерли, стараясь говорить как можно спокойнее. – Я заблудился… Мне показалось, что этот дом заброшен, и я забрался сюда, чтобы переждать дождь.  
Монро продолжает благодушно улыбаться и разглядывать его своими водянистыми глазами.  
\- Я уйду, - бормочет Экерли. – Надеюсь, не слишком помешал… не слишком переполошил…  
Монро все еще улыбается.  
\- Что вы, - произносит он, наконец. – Ничего страшного. Моему дяде всюду мерещатся заговоры и преследования.  
Экерли молчит.  
\- Говорите, что заблудились? – продолжает Монро.  
Сержант кивает.  
\- Я… Мне нужно добраться в Дарэм. Я не мог поймать попутную машину и поэтому мне пришлось идти пешком. Теперь я не знаю, где я и сколько мне еще идти.  
У Монро такой вид, словно он поверил Экерли.  
\- Не могли бы вы мне подсказать…  
\- Я могу вас даже отвезти в город, - перебивает его Монро. – Это недалеко, но вы, наверное, устали.  
Экерли представляет себе, как въезжает в город на одном мотоцикле с находящимся в розыске убийцей и останавливается у полицейского отделения, и ему очень хочется согласиться. По крайней мере, Монро не успеет никуда скрыться.  
\- Спасибо, - говорит он. - Мне нужно на Шерберн-роуд. Это для вас не слишком далеко?

***  
Джон Бакхус поправляет шарф и поворачивается спиной к ветру.  
\- А дальше? – спрашивает он.  
\- Он довез меня до городской черты, извинился, что не может проехать дальше, потому что спешит, и уехал.  
\- И это показалось тебе подозрительным, - кивает Бакхус.  
\- Да. Нет. Нет, это не показалось мне подозрительным, потому что я с самого начала знал, что это находящийся в розыске убийца. Я просто надеялся, что сам его приведу в полицию, сам его арестую. Я был так рад, что мне наконец-то удалось нечто настолько...  
Бакхус на этот раз ограничивается молчаливым кивком. Он все понимает. Он и сам из этих же побуждений уехал когда-то в Лондон, откуда теперь возвращается в Дарэм раз в год, да и то ненадолго.  
Кевин облокачивается на перила набережной и мрачно смотрит на серую реку между серыми берегами. Он так долго молчит, что Бакхус успевает сперва со значением прокашляться, а затем и высморкаться (не исключено, впрочем, что и то, и другое вызвано самой обычной осенней простудой).  
\- Почему-то, - наконец подает голос Кевин, - мне стукнуло в голову проверить по картотеке, что нам известно о Монро.  
\- И?  
\- На фотографии был другой человек, - убитым голосом говорит Кевин. - Настолько непохожий на этого Джейми, что я не понимаю, как я мог обознаться. Только впустую потратил день.  
Бакхус не выдерживает и хмыкает. Кевин с кривой улыбкой смотрит на него и пожимает плечами, и они разражаются нервным, икающим хохотом, от которого с ближайшего куста стаей взлетают напуганные воробьи и принимается возбужденно голосить парочка ворон на дереве над их головами.


End file.
